


Smiling Through Tears

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to make sense of loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling Through Tears

A most painful parting, come when all seemed well. Small hints, perhaps, of a lingering pain, a hidden unhappiness, but nothing to predict this end. All the anticipated absences, times we thought him lost before, have not prepared for this final loss.

He turns with a beaming glow that would convince any fool this is his right path. Even so, the happiness wars with the desire to call him back, no matter the consequence. The tears flow as we try to convey our support; he nods, turning to embrace his destiny.

We reluctantly turn to face a world suddenly dimmed.


End file.
